ADMINISTRATION: PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Administration Core is to help the center fulfills all of its technological development, service, training, and dissemination goals to the highest quality and furthest extent possible. To accomplish this goal, the Administration Core will (1) manage the center's operations, (2) coordinate all of the center's activities by organizing regular meetings among the center's geographically distributed sites, and (3) regularly review and provide feedback on all of the center's activities to improve the center. The Administration Core will fulfill these responsibilities using the following roles and committees: ? PI/Director (Herbert Sauro) will oversee all of the center's operations. ? PI/Deputy Director (Ion Moraru) will help organize the center's meetings. ? Program Coordinator (TBD) will provide logistical support for all of the center's non-scientific activities such as organizing workshops, compiling the center newsletter, and maintaining the center website. ? Executive Committee (PIs, TR&D directors, and other senior personnel) will review and coordinate all of the center's activities. ? Technical Committee (PI, junior members of the center) will coordinate the center's technologies. ? Training and Dissemination Committee (PIs, TR&D directors, and rotating junior and senior members) will review and coordinate the center's training and dissemination activities. ? External Advisory Committee (external experts) will review and provide feedback on the center's activities.